The Trouble With Descendants
by Dr. Meowgon Spengler
Summary: When the Condesce comes to visit Feferi, maybe she decides she wants her fate. First fanfic, no pairings. Probably including EriFef at some point-?
1. Confrontation

First decent fanfiction. The fuck am I doing, writing fanfics. This is pathetic.

* * *

It all started when Her Imperial Condescension approached her descendant.

It was a normal night, Feferi was sitting on the floor by her recuperacoon and drawing. Nothing out of the ordinary; Feferi was, after all, a boring sea troll. She doodled random things, from cuttlefish to striped pawbeasts. The pawbeasts always perplexed her, with their odd black stripes on orange fur. As if someone had lit fire in streaks on it.

The Condesce entered her room, smirking at the girl. Feferi looked up, a slight frown on her face. She never did enjoy speaking with her Ancestor. She placed her drawings off to the side, standing up.

"What do you want..?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see you." The Condesce replied smoothly. Feferi looked at her suspiciously.

"You're lying. There's always a reason for you to want to talk to me." she growled.

"Do I really need a reason to talk to my descendant without being questioned?"

"Well, I'd imagine you have an actual REASON to talk to me. Don't you have another descendant to be fretting over?" Feferi snapped, growling.

"I wanted to see you. We must speak of something. Important." The Condesce emphasized on the last word, smirking.

"I want to train you to take the throne."


	2. Argument

Feferi bit back a cry of anger. She didn't want to have this conversation. She wasn't ready to take the throne, at least not yet. she didn't even know if she WANTED the throne at all.  
"No," she refused sharply, "I don't want to talk about this." The Condesce frowned ever so slightly. "Oh, really now..? I suppose.. I could give your place to Meenah, if you don't want it." she murmured.  
"NO! You can't do that! we'll all be dead in less than a sweep! Meenah's too ambitious, you c-" Feferi was interrupted by the Condesce's hand striking her cheek.  
"Don't you ever DARE speak to me in that tone again, Feferi." she snarled. Angry tears welled in Feferi's eyes, her hand cupping her cheek. She glared with hatred at her Ancestor. Said Ancestor was currently glaring back, her arms crossed over her chest. Feferi mumbled something quietly, looking off to the side. "Speak up when your empress is present, child." The Condesce snapped. Feferi sighed. "Let me think about it..." she said, a little louder. The Condesce's smirk returned. "Good. And keep in mind, little one, if you say no, I'll cull that little friend of yours." With that, she left a startled and confused Feferi alone in her room. 


	3. Change of Heart

Feferi paced her room. How would she ever take the throne? She grabbed a piece of paper.

"Pros.." she wrote down quickly.

"One, I'll finally be accepted.. Two.. He won't have to die... Three.. three... Dammit!" she cursed, pulling at her hair.

"I.. I can't find any other good things in becoming the Empress... but... I have to do this. For Eridan." Feferi shoved the piece of paper onto her desk and charged out of her room. Meenah looked up from sharpening her trident, glancing at Feferi.

"Hey, little guppy. Water you doing?" she grinned. Feferi looked, before turning her head sharply with a 'Hmph!' and continued her way. Meenah gave her a questioning look, before passing it off as nothing and keeping up her work.

"Hey, Condesce." Feferi smirked. The Condesce looked at her.

"Oh, hello little Descendant. Have you made up your mind?" she inquired. Feferi nodded.

"Yes. Yes I have. I'll take my rightful place as Empress."

"That's a good little girl. We'll begin the training tomorrow."

* * *

Wow. Okay. I haven't updated in a little while. Have a very shitty, tiny chapter. :)


	4. Surprises

As soon as the young Tyrian blooded troll woke up, she could see that her Ancestor was standing over her coon. Watching her as she slept. Feferi seemed a bit startled by this, but got up.

"Now, Feferi. We must get you dressed. What you normally wear isn't very suiting for someone of your high status." the Condesce explained, leading the still sopor-covered Heiress to her respiteblock.

"Here are some of my old clothes from when I was your age. Feel free to take whatever you want."

Feferi looked at the clothes that were laid out. Most were identical. One, was almost identical to a human diving suit, with a Tyrian colored long-sleeve shirt with black sleeves, a black Pisces symbol, and dark Tyrian leggings. Feferi picked up the outfit, admiring it with secret joy.

"So, you like this one, do you?" the Condesce questioned, a slight smirk on her face.

"Yes. I do." Feferi smiled up at her.

"Good, now, try it on."

* * *

About an hour later, that hour having been spent trying on some other outfits and looking at jewelery, Feferi finally decided on the diving suit and little gold bracelets.

"You look wonderful, little heiress." the Condesce said, patting her head. Feferi put on a fake smile as they walked out of the room and headed to the throne room. In the throne room, Orphaner Dualscar was there, standing diligently beside the main throne. Eridan Ampora, Feferi's moirail, was standing by the smaller throne, which was Feferi's. But he had no idea of that.

He saw the Condesce and Feferi walking toward them, but he barely recognized Fef. She had her hair smooth and slightly fluffy, and those goggles were rested on the top of her head. Feferi noticed Eridan, her fake smile becoming real as she waved at him.

"Erifin!" she exclaimed.

"Fef?" he wondered incredulously. "You look so different! W-what's w-with the get-up?" he asked, wavering his w's.

"Hehe." Feferi only giggled as she sat in the smallest throne, the Condesce having already sat down.

"Feferi," the Condesce said, "I must let you know, that I shall be leaving very soon, and when I do, you will be a full-trained Empress."

Feferi's eyes widened, but for some reason, she smiled at the thought. Feferi Peixes, as the new Condesce?_ This could take some getting used to_, she though to herself.

* * *

This chapter is a bit longer, about 406 words long, according to FF's word count.


	5. Not a chapter!

Has it really been a week?

Wow. I'm so sorry!

I kind of lost interest in this...

To everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, send me a PM with a request of what you want for a fanfiction. If you want Rated M fanfictions, I must warn you that I'm a total fucktard when it comes to smut.

I might update this eventually, but until then, have a great rest of the summer, and I hope you guys have a great school year!

Unless you're not in school.

Then have a good life. :I

~MC


End file.
